1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for detecting an intermittent error in a volatile memory in which information to be stored is held with auxiliary batteries during the failure of the main power source.
2. Prior Art
Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Nos. 56-58197 (58197/81) and 58-199497 (199497/83) disclose a method for detecting the data error of a memory, in which the sum of memory data subjected to check is previously obtained, the sum is written in the memory, and on checking, the sum of data subjected to check is actually obtained, and this is compared with the sum stored in the memory.
Although the method of the prior art described above can be used to detect the data error of a memory, it cannot distinguish the error due to running down of the battery which backs up a volatile memory during power failure from an intermittent error (this error may occur due to, for example, static electricity when a person approaches the memory).